


Winter sun and flower crowns

by nearlyconscious



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: hp_drizzle, F/F, Femslash, Flower Crowns, Flowers, HP Drizzle Fest 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-27 02:55:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20753180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nearlyconscious/pseuds/nearlyconscious
Summary: Lavender loves flower crowns but forgot her gloves home. Parvati happily spells the crowns for the both of them.





	Winter sun and flower crowns

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> ARTIST: [NEARLYCONSCIOUS](https://nearlyconscious.dreamwidth.org)


End file.
